


Kitten

by intotheyhaywoods (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intotheyhaywoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Could you write an adam ellisxreader fic where he pays too much attention to his cat and the reader gets jealous? You can make it fluff or smut if you want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Fluff and implied smut

You didn’t have to look up from your book to know that your boyfriend was playing with the cat for what had to be the twentieth time that evening. As you laid on the couch, the jingling of the cat collar as Solaire bolted around the apartment was a dead giveaway. That, and Adam thundering after him, room to room, giggling like a little child. Focusing back on your novel, you held in a sigh.

 _“I am not jealous of the cat. I am not jealous of the cat.”_ you think to yourself, turning the page. _“How ridiculous would it be to be jealous of the cat?”_ but you felt the bubble in your stomach as the two dashed through the living room again and you put the open book over your face. You had come home from a long day at work, and just wanted to cuddle up on the couch with your boyfriend, drink a glass of wine or three, and go to bed. Adam hadn’t beaten you home, so you started dinner, dancing around the kitchen with Solaire jumping around at your feet. Adam walked in the door just as dinner was finished cooking, and you had a full twenty-five minutes of only slightly interrupted time together before he was done eating and on the floor with his cat. You cleaned up the kitchen while he played, and figured he’d be on the couch with you in no time, but tonight, that wasn’t the case. You heard the jingling and thumping again, but the thumping stopped halfway through the living room this time.

“Babe, you okay?” Adam’s voice broke through your paperback fortress. You removed the book from your face and looked up at him, taking in his concerned face.

“It’s been a day.” you yawn, stretching a bit as you toss your book onto the coffee table. Standing up, you move toward Adam with a small smile on your face, gently grabbing onto his beard like always as you hopped up on your toes, and he leaned down, meeting your lips for a small kiss. When you pulled back he smiled and wrapped you in his arms, squeezing you against him. You let go of his beard and wrap your arms around his torso, soaking in the warmth of his body. “I think I’m going to take my wine, get into the bath and relax a bit before bed.” Adam nodded, holding you a bit tighter and giving you a few more quick kisses before a loud meow sounded and he called out to Solaire, letting you go and chasing after the cat once more. You go into the kitchen on your way to the bathroom, grabbing the bottle of wine and your glass from dinner and walking into the bathroom and running the water until it was warm. Once the tub was filled, you tossed a bath bomb in and stripped down to nothing, putting your hair up in a messy bun and stepping in and sinking into the instant calming relief.

You got out of the tub nearly a half hour later, the water turning cool on you and you let the water drain as you dried off, gathering your clothes and tossing them into the bedroom as you took down your hair from the bun, letting it fall over your shoulders. After grabbing your silk robe and tying it shut at your waist, you went back into the bathroom and picked up your bottle and glass to take out to the kitchen. As you moved back from the hallway, you noticed Adam laying on the floor, lazily tossing a string at Solaire, who was just as lazily batting at it.

“Feel better?” Adam asked once he heard you place the glass in the sink.

“Yeah.” you answer, moving into living room and standing a few feet away. “Looks like he’s finally all tuckered out.” he hums in response and you smirk opening up the top of your robe a bit, letting some cleavage show. “How about you come to bed and wear me out?” Adam finally looked over to you and his eyes went wide. You bit your bottom lip and began to untie the robe and Adam clamored up from the floor, tossing the string onto the table and moving towards you, picking you up. Solaire meowed loudly at the loss of attention as you wrapped your arms around Adam’s shoulders.

“Sorry buddy, I have to tire this kitten out now.” he called behind you both as he tossed you onto the bed and shut the door behind him.


End file.
